poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jazz
'''Jazz '''is one happy-go-lucky Autobot. Good-natured and always able to take things in stride, he provides a decent contrast to the more serious demeanor of Ironhide or Optimus Prime himself. He's also a talker, something Ironhide and Prime like to tease him about. He might be the smallest Autobot but he's by no means a coward, willing to take on any foe, big or small. Jazz was part of Optimus Prime's unit, summoned to Earth by Bumblebee after the latter Autobot came to be in the possession of Sam Witwicky. After his protoform crashed through a baseball stadium, he investigated a nearby car dealership and chose a Pontiac Solstice hardtop as his vehicle mode. Linking up with his fellow Autobots in a deserted alley, Jazz greeted Sam and Mikaela Banes, stating that Earth seems to be a cool place to hang out. He casually sat on the hood of another car while Optimus Prime explained to Sam they learnt Earth's languages through the internet. He then relayed their mission to find the Allspark and explained how his grandfather's glasses were the key to its location. Soon after, as Sam looked for his grandfather's glasses, the Autobots attempted to assist by clumsily destroying the yard where they went. When it came to hide from the parents, Jazz had the easiest time blending into the shadows due to his small stature. When Sam and Mikaela were captured by Sector Seven, the Autobots mounted a rescue that saw Optimus Prime tearing the roof off Agent Simmons's vehicle. When the agents attempted to resist, Jazz used a magnet to relieve the humans of their weapons. After Bumblebee was captured by Sector Seven during the retreat, Jazz expressed his desire to rescue him, but was overruled by Optimus Prime, who didn't believe it possible to accomplish this without harming the humans, and so they should let them go. The next day, after Optimus used his navigation scanner on Archibald Witwicky's glasses, Jazz again commented that they could not leave Bumblebee to die at the hands of Sector Seven, to become a human experiment. Optimus replied that Bumblebee would die in vain if they did not find the Allspark, and when Ironhide asked if the primitive and cruel humans deserved to be saved, Optimus countered by asking if Transformers were so different in the past. Going on to explain what he saw in the humans, Prime declared that if it came to it, he would sacrifice himself to destroy the Allspark - the humans should not pay for Cybertron's mistakes. Inspired by his words, Jazz and the other Autobots rolled out, filled with determination. On the way to Hoover Dam, the Autobots encountered Bumblebee leading a column of Sector Seven assault vehicles. Jazz and his fellow Autobots applied brakes and did a hard u-turn to join the formation. Entering Mission City, the human soldiers tried to call for air support from their own forces, only to be attacked by Starscream disguised as a human F-22 fighter. Jazz, oddly, sat in vehicle mode after the explosion which crippled Bumblebee, destroying his legs. When Brawl began shelling the battle site, Jazz led the Autobot charge toward the Decepticon, speeding to the tank in vehicle mode, then transformed and hopped on top of the turret to distract the Decepticon from the humans. As Brawl also transformed, Jazz managed to wreck his left-side rocket launcher pod before being tossed off. He then sped back to the battle, firing at Brawl, while Ratchet sliced of Brawl's left arm. Jazz tried to delay Megatron when he appeared on the scene in order to cover the escape Captain Lennox's men and civilians. Despite Lennox's cries for him to fall back, Jazz bravely faced Megatron alone, but all he got for his trouble was being blasted by the Decepticon's fusion cannon. As Ironhide and Ratchet escorted Sam and the Allspark to safety, Megatron preyed upon the small Autobot who had the audacity to attack him. The Decepticon leader tossed him through the air, then landed upon him with the crushing grip of his talons. Valiantly, Jazz fought on to the bitter end as Megatron tore him in two, throwing his pieces to the ground before attacking Optimus Prime. After being separated from Sam Witwicky, Ratchet hurried to Jazz, but his spark had already faded. In the aftermath of Megatron's defeat, Ironhide somberly handed Optimus Prime Jazz's remains as Ratchet reported that he could not save their comrade. The Autobot leader somewhat half-heartedly eulogized him, and quickly moved on. He's also good friends with Pinkie Pie. Trivia *???? Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Autobots Category:Robots Category:Deceased characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Cars Category:Transformed Characters Category:Transformations Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Resurrected characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Transformers: Robots in Diguise 2015 characters